


Morpheus

by GalaxySong



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ianto is a tease, M/M, Owen is a saint, horny Ianto, injued, kind of, sleepy Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kink bingo. Sleepy/unconscious sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morpheus

Owen tried to kick Iantos front door closed while holding the younger man up straight. Something that wasn’t as easy as it should have been as Ianto was pretty much a dead weight and was currently sticking his tongue in Owens ear. He managed to drag Ianto into there bed room and drop him on the bed, being careful of the stitches on his injured arm. Owen had been about to reach down and take Ianto’s shoes off, when the other man pull him down onto the bed.

“Stay,” Ianto whispered against his lips before sucking Owens bottom lip into his mouth. Owen moaned responding to the kiss but pulled back when Ianto‘s hand reached for his belt.

“I wasn’t going any were I was just going to take your shoes off.”

Owen rolled away from Ianto, glad the drugs had slowed Ianto’s reflexes a bit. He easily avoided the wandering hands as he stripped Ianto of his clothes and shoes being careful of the bandaged arm that a weevil had chewed on. He really wished some one had made a small note in Ianto’s medical files that morphine made him a randy bastard. Owen stripped down to his own boxers and got into bed, giving a high pitched squeak when a hand slipped into his boxers taking firm hold of his cock.

“Ianto go to sleep you in no fit state for this,” Owen told him trying to dislodge the hand.

“But I’m horny,” Ianto told him slurring his words and sounding half asleep.

“Ianto your completely spaced on morphine just go to sleep,” Owen muttered trying to do the right thing for a change. Not to sure how Ianto would react in the morning when he remembered this, he would probably be sleeping on the couch for a week.

“Fine, I’ll take care of this my self,” Owen watched stunned as Ianto kicked the covers off with one last burst of energy and shoved his hand down his own underare. Owen bit his lip as he watched Ianto sleepily jerk him self off.

“Want you inside me Owen, fucking me hard and deep,” Ianto told him, speeding up his hands movements “Just like yesterday in the back of the SUV.”

Owen moaned at the memory of dragging Ianto into the back of the SUV and making him scream. He quickly pulled his own boxers off releasing his own hard cock. He helped Ianto out of his own underwear and moaned out loud at the sight of Ianto’s leaking shaft.

Owen leaned forward kissing Ianto hungrily while reaching blindly for the lube he knew would be under the pillow. 

“Always the boy scout,” Owen muttered making Ianto giggle. 

Owen settled between Ianto’s spread legs pulling one of the younger mans leg’s over his shoulder. 

It was strange seeing Ianto this way, he was usually a wild thing in the bed room, all that perfect control melted away. He could give the energize bunny a run for his money. A few times he had suggested tying Ianto down and even though Ianto had been willing Owen could never get him to stay still long enough to do it. But now he was just laying there waiting for Owen to fuck him, it had to be one of the hottest thing he had ever seen.

“Owen please.”

Owen quickly pored the lube onto his fingers, grinning as Ianto hissed at the cold lube made contact with his skin. There was almost no resistance from Ianto’s body as he pushed one finger into him so it wasn’t long before he was adding a second. Ianto was breathing hard and clutching the bed sheets and Owen knew he was close to coming just from this. He desperately wanted this to last so he pulled his fingers out and pulled Ianto half onto his lap and letting his leg drop so it was half wrapped around his waist. 

This would be a lot easier with Ianto on his stomach but he knew Ianto preferred to see the person he was in bed with. He had asked him about it once, Ianto had told him he didn’t see the point of sleeping with some you couldn’t even see them.

Hitching Ianto’s hip’s up as best as he could he started to pushing into Ianto inch by inch until he was completely buried inside him. He frowned when he didn’t even get a reaction from Ianto and freaked a little thinking Ianto had fallen asleep. 

“Ianto you awake?” Owen asked not even moveing a inch not sure what to do. Ianto’s eyes opened to slits and even that looked like a struggle “Still here,” Ianto slurred wiggling his hips “Don’t stop, even If I do fall asleep.”

Owen whimpered this was wrong on so many levels but his throbbing cock disagreed with him and couldn’t stop a sharp hard thrust that had Ianto gasping. He kept thrusting into Iantos eager body taking hold of the only part of Ianto’s body that was fully awake. It wasn’t long before they were both coming, Owen buried inside Ianto and Ianto all over Owen’s hand and stomach. Owen flopped onto his side. Ianto leaned forward and Owen met him half way kissing him lazily feeling completely drained.

“Night Owen,”Ianto muttered against Owens neck and like some one had flipped a switch he was asleep. Owen grabbed the covers from the bottom of the bed pulling it over them both and wrapping a arm around Ianto, pulling his close. The most amazing sex he had ever had and Ianto had been half asleep for it, as he started to fall asleep he thought maybe he should buy a video camera so Ianto would be able to enjoy it as much as he had the next time because there was going to definitely be a next time.


End file.
